


SCP Foundation Oneshots- Requests Open

by liesofserendipity



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, clefdraki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesofserendipity/pseuds/liesofserendipity
Summary: Have you ever come up with an idea for an SCP Foundation fic but didn't want to write it yourself? Or, do you love reading about your favorite Foundation ships but can't find any new content? If so, you've come to the right place- Post your ideas and requests here!
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki
Comments: 31
Kudos: 19





	1. Intro and Rules

Hi there!

As you may or may not know, I am a fan of the SCP Foundation. Because you’re here, I assume you are too.

I am creating this requests fic for a few reasons:  
1) I haven’t found a lot of these on AO3, so I thought I might as well write one  
2) Coming up with a lot of original and fun plot ideas is hard  
3) I haven’t posted anything for a while so I am trying to get back into it  
4) I really like writing one-shots because they’re easier and I’m afraid of committing to a full story

In summary, please comment any Foundation one-shot ideas you would like me to write about, and I will do my best with them! You can suggest pretty much anything, I don’t judge, but of course, there are some rules:  
1) No smut- Kissing/showing affection is fine though  
2) Only friend/platonic relationships for innocents like SCP-999 and SCP-053  
3) No cross-shipping humans with SCPs, though friendships are fine  
4) I will not use humanized versions of SCPs  
5) No major character deaths, excluding if they are immortal like Dr. Bright  
6) No xReader or self-inserts

And that’s pretty much it! You can ask for any character, though I will have to do some research on those I’m not familiar with and they probably won’t be as good. If you want a one-shot to be featuring a ship, you'll have to specify it; I do have my personal favorites, but for this fic, I'm hoping to be more or less impartial about them. You can also request the same prompt or ship multiple times, though you'll have to specify if it would be a continuation of the last or a new story. I won’t do anything I’m uncomfortable with, I’ll let you know if that’s the case and I might add some rules if I happen to come across anything else.

I’ll do my best to post regularly every week or so (unfortunately this isn’t a strong point of mine). I am excited to see your ideas! Also, since this is my first time trying this, please let me know if there are any mistakes or anything else you think I should know.


	2. Clefdraki Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clef asks Kondraki out on what may or may not be a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Clefdraki Fluff  
> REQUEST BY: Leo  
> Thank you all for being patient! Here’s my take on Clefdraki, I hope you enjoy it! I actually had a lot of fun looking into this ship, it’s a good one :)  
> There is cursing, but I partially censored it since I want to keep this available to a wider range of people if possible. I did end up having to write a bit about a few topics I’m new to, so please let me know if there are any errors!

“Konny!” Dr. Benjamin Kondraki sighed as he heard the nickname called from behind him in a familiar voice. He considered pretending he hadn’t heard, but it wasn’t a viable solution considering there was no one else around. Kondraki turned around reluctantly just as Dr. Clef caught up with him.

“What do you want? I have things to do.  _ Important _ things,” he emphasized, trying to send the message  _ go away I don’t want you here _ . Clef, though, either missed the subtext or outright ignored it, probably the latter. 

“You busy tonight?” Clef asked. Kondraki’s response was short and brusque.

“Yes. Very busy,” he responded untruthfully. Clef didn’t buy into the lie, though, cocking his head to the side skeptically.

“Oh yeah? With what?”

“Classified.” Dr. Kondraki replied shortly and turned away to make an exit, but Clef moved to block his escape.

“Are you sure about that? Because earlier today I had a discussion with Dr. Bright and he seemed to think you’d told him you requested the afternoon off.” Dr. Kondraki cursed under his breath, calling the aforementioned doctor a rather rude word.

“Okay, fine. I’m free. What do you want?”

“Hey, no need to be hostile!” Clef grinned cheekily. “I’m just here to ask, do you want to go out to dinner tonight?” The question caught Kondraki slightly off guard, but he quickly recovered.

“No.” But the flat-out rejection didn’t even faze Clef.

“You still owe me from last month.” He crossed his arms, looking at Kondraki expectantly. Benjamin sighed in frustration; he’d completely forgotten about that incident. He should’ve known not to ask Clef to help him, he knew he’d cash in that favor at the most inopportune time. Oh well, it could be worse.

“Damn,” he muttered; Then, to Clef, “Fine then. I’ll see you…?” Alto gave him the restaurant and the time. 

“Great. See you then!” Clef flashed a quick smile before leaving down the corridor. 

“F**** you,” Kondraki muttered in his wake. 

That evening, Kondraki arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes late. He was half-hoping Clef hadn’t waited for him, but he knew better. He gave the name of the reservation and was directed over to the corner where Alto was already seated, drinking what looked like soda with a straw. Clef waved at Kondraki when he noticed him, and Benjamin begrudgingly sat across from him. 

“You’re late- I was beginning to think you weren’t coming. But of course, you showed up.” Clef grinned, twirling his straw between his fingers.

“As if I had a choice. Why here, anyway?” Kondraki asked, gesturing to the restaurant. It wasn’t a particularly nice place and was sparsely populated, possibly also because it was a late Wednesday night. Clef shrugged.

“It fit my purposes. Not too many people, food is fine. Doesn’t really matter besides.” He waved over a waitress to come take their order.

“Two burgers please, with everything. For drinks, one Sprite and one cold Budweiser please.” Kondraki was surprised and slightly annoyed that Clef knew exactly what drink to order him, though he tried not to show it.

“So what do you want from me?” Kondraki demanded once the waitress had left. To his surprise, Celf sighed in response.

“You overthink everything, Konny. Maybe I just want some time with a friend.” Kondraki bristled slightly at the nickname but didn’t object.

“I’ve known you for a long time, Alto. Don’t try to lie; I’ve never known you to just spend time with friends, with no ulterior motive.” Clef just shrugged, unconcerned by the accusations.

“Even I get tired of the constant stress at the Foundation. It’s nice to spend some time away from the constant pressure of it all.” He tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t you agree?” Kondraki was frustrated at Clef’s accuracy; he’d been having a particularly bad month or so, especially since some of the new researchers had been giving him a lot of trouble. Clef must have seen the answer in his expression. “Want to talk about it?” Kondraki didn’t want to go along with it, simply because he knew Clef had likely been planning on bringing up this exact topic to get him talking. Yet it was true that it would be nice to vent a little.

“There's some new researchers in my division. They think they know so much, that the more experienced doctors don’t notice the way they’re constantly trying to steal the attention of the higher-ups, exaggerating their achievements, or just outright lying. I know they’ll get taken down soon, that I’m not supposed to step in or anything, but it’s just so g****mn  _ frustrating _ ”. Clef nodded sympathetically in response.

“Hey, we’ve all been there. If it was me, though, I’d just go ahead and interfere anyway. Get them caught for something big, maybe even encourage them a little from the background. And when they get punished, make sure it’s something  _ bad _ .” He smiled wickedly. Despite himself, Kondraki smiled a bit at the thought.

“I know you would. And you’d get away with it, too.”

“It’s all in the execution. Don’t leave too much evidence, they have no way to prove it’s you, and your coworkers will back up your alibi if they hate them as much as you do.” Kondraki actually considered this one.

“I would do it if I thought I could pull it off, but I couldn't match your skill in lying,” he remarked as their drinks and food were brought over. Kondraki took a bite; Alto was right, it wasn’t bad. “Hey, what about you? You didn’t bring me here just to hear me complain.” Clef shrugged nonchalantly.

“Oh, the usual. Most everyone’s a pain in one way or another, half of the other researchers hate me, the other half think I’m insane. And, well, they wouldn’t be wrong.” He picked up his burger, tearing into it. Kondraki noticed how vague he was being, but that was just typical Clef, so it didn’t bother him much. Most likely he had something he was hiding, but pressing on the matter wouldn’t help anything, so he left it alone. The rest of the night was filled with the usual discussions between the two, normal at least for them, though anyone else listening in would’ve probably been alarmed or at the very least concerned. It had been a long time since the two had simply spent time together, and it was somewhat of a rarity that there was no argument. All the old disagreements were still there, but there was some unspoken agreement that kept either of them from bringing them up. It was hours later that they were both kicked out of the restaurant, somewhere near midnight. Kondraki was heading towards his car when he noticed Clef didn’t have one.

“You didn’t drive?” Kondraki asked. Clef shook his head.

“My apartment’s not far from here, so I walked,” he said casually. Kondraki hesitated for a second, but then mentally decided  _ sure, why not _ .

“I can drive you if you want,” he offered. Of course, Clef enthusiastically accepted. The drive back was short and surprisingly silent, unusual for the two. The only speaking was Clef directing Kondraki back to his house. It was surprisingly close to Kondraki’s; They were only about a five minute’s drive apart, and Kondraki hadn’t even known. 

“Hey, thanks for coming out with me,” Clef said when they arrived at his door. Kondraki sighed in annoyance. He had to admit, though, it hadn’t been all that bad. He might’ve been simply going along with it at first, but at some point, he’d started engaging in the conversation with genuine interest. 

"It was nice," he admitted somewhat reluctantly, and Clef smiled in response. To Kondraki's surprise, it seemed almost genuine.

Out of courtesy, and perhaps something else, Kondraki walked with Clef up to his door. Alto unlocked it with some difficulty and turned back one last time before going inside. Kondraki knew he should leave now, but there was something in Clef’s eyes as he looked up at the taller doctor that held him there. As he looked back at Clef, he noticed the way the lighting from the streetlight hit the side of his face, casting the sharp yet delicate angles of Alto’s face in a warm glow. Despite himself, Kondraki’s gaze lingered over Clef’s bangs, the angle of his jaw, his multicolored eyes framed by delicate lashes. For a moment, he was transfixed; That was why he had no time to react when Clef reached up and pulled Kondraki’s face in to meet his, their lips meeting. Kondraki was shocked, that for a brief instant all he could do was feel the cool touch of Clef’s lips against his, the slight prick of sharp teeth beneath, held in place by some strange feeling; barely a moment later he yanked out of the kiss, shoving Clef backward. 

“What the hell-” But he had no time to react as Alto Clef just laughed, pulling the door to his apartment open.

“Good night, Kondraki,” he said, grinning, and then there was a slam as he shut the door behind him. Still stunned, Kondraki stood there under the faint light from the street lamps for a moment.

“Damn you, you idiot,” he muttered to the night sky, and got in the car to drive home.


End file.
